Kingdom Hearts: Legacy of the Keyblade
by theInsaneAngel
Summary: A new adventure begins after the events of KH2 and KH3Ds. An adventurous young female decides to take the first step outside her homeworld's kingdom with the help from her mentor and Yen Sid. This story also has a "Final Mix" moment and bonus features.
1. Introduction

**Kingdom Hearts:**

Legacy of the Keyblade

"_Believe in you dreams and live them_."

~tagline

* * *

**Original Story by** Unknown (Tetsuya Nomaru?)

**Developer**(**s**): Square-Enix

**Publisher**(**s**): Disney

**My Media Titles **Bleu Sky Runé Entertainment

A Wings` Moment Studio

**Project **Keyblade (LotK) Project

**Other Tagline(s)** "_Believe in you dreams and live them_."

_"Can you achieve the dream inside your heart?"_

_"There is yet one than another... There is yet _

_a dream to be realized... Yet are you the one _

_chosen by the key... blade?_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series, the copyrights belong to Disney and Square along with all its characters, keyblades, objects and worlds. More Disney worlds, Kilala Princess, ReBoot, Digimon and many other anime/game worlds will arrive into the story, this time round.

**Claimer**: I do own the OCs(Original Characters). The new Keyblades and Outside Worlds that are used in the Doujinshi are for this story and nothing else. They were all inspired by Disney and some where made up by me (e.g. "Crystal Castle Village" and "Mysterious Town of Dusk"). The written story of LotK are copyrights to me as a KHFan.

***Note**: I am awful at writting FanFictionsand other non-fanfics. So, please forgive me if this does not seem like your typical fanfic. This fanfiction is kind of like reading a script from a game or scene act. It's ment to be like that because I like to make scenes, but I want it to be a story that is both intresting and enjoyable with the same experiences as you get from the games themselves. So, it has an opening theme sequence a.k.a. prelude/prologue lyrics, an ending theme sequence a.k.a. epilogue lyrics, and battle scenes that change the story, a little. This is only an introduction or in other words it's like the second or third page into the book, no story to read yet.

* * *

~**Game**** Summary**~

Background on how this story's video game scenes begins: 1st off there would be a movie sequence that plays; showing the new worlds, scenes and characters arriving into the storyline. Next there would be the Main Menu screen where you'd push the play button. As always you'd either choose [_New Game_] or [_Continue_], but since this is the only entrance into the game or story it would be the _New Game_ choice.

There is a _hardness_ of levels to choose from, but it doesn't matter here. Because _win or lose_, _easy or tough_ this story will still continue, "_no matter what_!" (happy with joy) Next you choose your Vibration, on or off.

Last but not least, the reason for this story is to have fun and enjoy the things you _never_ get to in the Kingdom Hearts (saga) stories. This is the place you'll get to experence all the "_Secret Endings_", "_Untold Stories_", "_Secrets Unveiled_", "_Flashbacks_", the "_Final Mix_ -Special _Edition Bonuses_-" and a lot more! (e.g. - It's like a [_New Game+_] or it will have a [_New Game+_] with even more surprises in stored!)

Now, it's time to click continue to begin the opening sequence.

**~Plot Summary~**

_Kingdom Hearts: __The __Legacy of the Keyblade_is a fan-made (or fanon) sequel to the **Kingdom****Hearts Saga** written by KeyofRemembrance (a.k.a. theInsaneAngel) around Febuary 22, 2011. The journey begins after all the KH events have already taken place, including all the Final Mix moments.

The story takes place after Sora and Riku return from the dream world that Yen Sid sends them to. A mysterious white unknown and King Mickey awaits them at their return. For a short break back in their homeworlds, this will lead them to their newest adventure to head off into new and uncharted worlds. Into the unknown (Keyblade Legacy) journey that lies ahead. Hencefore, let's go!

**~A Deepening Plot Thicken~**

_A new adventure just beyond the horizon._

_A new journey just beyond the sunset. _

_Where will this voyage lead? _

_What will happen in the end?_

_When will there be a happy ending?_

_It's just beyond the skies..._

_The starry, star filled horizon..._

An adventurous young female decides to take the first step outside her homeworld's kingdom with the help from her mentor and Master Yen Sid. She finally gets to fullfill her dreams to adventure the outside worlds.

There are still questions lingering in the air.

_What if... there "really" was another girl on the island, beside that of which was a fasle memory created by Namin__é__ or was it a false memory?_

_What if... Sora or Ventus really did fall from the sky to Destiny Islands?_

_What if... Kairi's memory was erased for a reason?_

_Final, What if..._

_What if... Aqua is Namin__é__? _

_Who are coming back? _

_Who is Riku's nobody?_

_And is Sora the king of Kingdom Hearts?_

After meeting up with some famillar faces (mainly famillar with the gamers and manga readers), she decides to travel around with them just for a while until she meets the one person she's been looking for, but her main mission is to check on the outside worlds.

Sora and co. join her in their mission is to check on the outside worlds, too, but it's mainly to either lock or unlock each world and see how they're doing. They're making sure that no more worlds (a.k.a. stars) go out!

A few newer characters enter into the storyline, but only one is part of the main characters and another that may become the new dark pawn in the game. There is 7 main characters... Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and the newest character. Spoiler alert Plus there is 7 more princesses besides the original 7 from KH1 this makes it a total of 14 princesses of heart (_read to find out who they are_).

Even More questions arise.

_Will she find the boy in her dreams? _

_If so or if not? _

Either way, she'll be okay with whatever the out come may be. The only thing that matters to her is that she had an adventure and at least she _tried _to find him again!

* * *

**~Everyone's Attires/Appearance (Main Characters only!)~**

The new version of Riku's outfit combinds the former versions into one; starting with his younger self; five-year-old Riku (BbS/KH1), fifteen-year-old self (KH1), sixteen-year-old self (KH2) and sixteen or seventeen-year-old self (KH3D).

Sora and Kairi's clothes look something similar to Riku's clothes. Donald, Goofy and Mickey all have the same clothes as ever unless they've changed clothes?

There is one or more addition(s) to the attire situation, okay? If you want to know more about this outfit situation, go to the _Bonus Features_.

* * *

[Note: Chapters and sequal story titles can and may change unexpectedly. So be aware.]

**Table of Content**

Preview

Intro: Light Rain

Prologue: A Whisper's Memory and Waking Up

Chapter 1: The Shining Waves of a Small Island Breeze

Chapter 2: Intermission and a Strange Dream

**[More middle Chapters to come...]**

Epilogue: Stardust - Return Home

Original ~ The Rain Falls (Secret Ending)

Final Mix ~ Pouring Rain (Secret Ending)

Bonus Features

* * *

—**Intro: Light Rain (Hikari Ame)**_—_

* * *

A bottle with a letter in it, was sent into a long ocean voyage. It floated in this stream for a very long time until someone finally received it. It had no addressee and it had no return name either. A long with the return name most of the letter had already faded because the water washed it away. The reciever of the letter began to read it with understanding, but it was more like a _concrete poem_ than a letter.

_Dreaming of you, _

_no matter where you are._

_Hoping someday we'll _

_meet again, _

_and that _

_love _

_will _

_bring us back together._

_Now I will take the first _

_step to reach out to you._

_And who knows: Beginning _

_this journey may lead _

_back to you or not at all._

_There are lots of worlds, _

_but they are all _

_connected _

_by the same routes— _

_one route,_

_one path._

It ended there without a return name,because the rest of the letters were too blurry to read or hard to make opening sequence begins with a girl standing at the shoreline of Destiny Islands. She says her thoughts out loud,

_A dream _

_that's become a memory._

_A memory_

_that's become a dream._

_I want to put the pieces together—_

_allowing them to reach, _

_you and me._

The opening sequence's song lyrics begins to play "Ame Hikari" a.k.a. "Light Rain" (_For the theme song go to __Bonus Features_)._. _As it plays through, the screen begins to flash with the music. The first scene shows her with wind belowing through her long hair consealing her face from being seen. Next Riku appears onto the scene with his long silver hair changing into his new short hair cut. That's when he turns to face her with unsureness in his eyes and face that turn into a smile. The scene changes after Riku begins to run towards _her _with the same scenes of Sora and Roxas running to Kairi and Naminé. Then a break-up or scattered scene with some stuff from _Dream, Drift, Distance _and the scene where Sora fell into the ocean and Kairi grabbing for him changes into Riku grabbing for _her_ who was falling. This scene ends with _her _falling into _Dive into the Heart_ moment. First off the _dream_ and then the _Station_.

* * *

_**The end of Introduction.**_


	2. Prologue: A Whisper's Memory

—**Prologue: A Whisper's Memory and Waking Up—**

* * *

The melody of the _simple sound of waves_ rolled in and out from the shore. Someone was standing there on the island's beach.

"I can hear the waves as they _sshh sshh _on the moonlit sandy floor on the beach... They call out in a calming and serene like sound... And a voice... A faint, but _familiar_ voice calls out to me...," the girl pauses.

"_Adale_!" the familiar voice calls out.

"The voice says to me, but who is _this _voice...? The friend... I forgot... I want to say _hi_.. But I can't remember _your _name... _Who are you?_ I can't remember... _your name_... But why.. can't I _remember_? This is always in my _dreams_ and maybe in my _memory_, too. Where can I find_ you _again?" the girl ends.

(_Now for a Final Mix moment, that wasn't part of the original concept_.)

_**Final Mix moment...**_

"You know... _That boy's birthday_... is coming up _soon..._," A mysterious voice calls.

"Who! What? Who are you?" the girl questions.

"He's going to be _17 _this year... Are you... _happy _for him_?_" The voice replied.

"I don't... even remember... _him?_" The girl wanted the cry.

_**End of Final Mix moment.**_

The scenery changed into the _Dive to the Heart: Station 1 _and the melody changed with it into "_Destati_". Onthe platform was a picture of _Destiny Islands_ and a big picture of her with faded out memories of people she had forgotten. She was standing in the middle of the platform when she hears the voice or another voice again.

"Choose your keychain carefully. Good luck," the Whispering Voice replies.

"Keychain..?" The girl asks.

The keychains that where in front of her looked like: Terra, Ventus and Aqua's good luck charms. Terra's keychain of the Vast Earth; the Protecting Bonds, Ventus` keychain of the Swift Wind; Returning to Bonds, and Aqua's keychain of the Dancing Waters; Forming Bonds. They were sitting on three different pedestals and were laid out like this:

_Keychain Green left - Shield of defence; Ventus; Wind_

_Keychain Orange mid - Sword of attack; Terra; Earth_

_Keychain Blue right - Staff of magic; Aqua; Water_

Three choices appeared on the screen. Her choice was Ventus` keychain and she gives up Aqua's in return to keep Ventus's keychain. The keychain turned into a similar version to Ventus` Wayward Wind Keyblade and Sora's Kingdom Key. This end the first visit to the _Station 1_ and is to be continued in the next station of _Station 2._

The melody changes to "_Hikari_" in the _piano _format and scenery changes once more to a scene with a big white-walled bedroom. Before she could even go on to the next Station, the dream was being interrupted by someone waking her up.

"Get up, sleepy head!" A voice was giggling, "It's a bright new day. Time for a new adventure wouldn't you say?" an unknown hazey voice.

The dreamer saw that the person was laughing and a smiling as she woke her up. She was a bit upset that she was rudely woken up out of a dream, but she was nice about it and she was in a bit of a sleepy haze.

"Good morning? I hope it's not the afternoon...?" the dreamer sighed with surprise and worry with it.

"Pardon my intrusion, _Princess_, but your father sent me. He said it was okay for me to enter your room to wake you up. Sorry about that.. but... Y-you're.. a-ah... g-gonna come right? It's your _choice_ after all," the maid replied walking closer to the door.

"Hm...? _My chocie_? What do you mean?" the princess questioned, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Well, you know... It's a certain someone's _birthday_, after all," the maid replied.

"_Birthday!_ AH!" She gasped with surprise that finally awakened her and that conclusion made her laugh at herself for forget all about it. "Why, it's mine and my twin brother's birthday! Ok! Ok!" She said to herself as she rushed out of bed to get dressed in a hurry.

"May I please help you, Miss?" The maid asked standing at the door.

"Sure. If you want to," The princess replied.

(_Another Final Mix moment_.)

_**Final Mix Moment...**_

_The princess got ready for the birthday party that was to happen later on. Later in the hallway, the princess was having a flashback from her dream._

_Dream Flashback..._

_"You know... _

_That boy's birthday... _

_is coming up soon... _

_He's going to be 17 this year... _

_Are you... _

_happy for him?" _

_End of Dream Flashback._

_"What did the voice mean? Who's birthday! 17? When is his birthday? Today me and my twin will be... 17... but who else?" The princess pondered. "It's that boy..." She whispered sadly to herself. "The boy from my dreams, but last time I saw him... he was... 5... has it been that long? 12 years...? Where are you? R-" She ended with a faint remembrance as she closed her eyes to remember._

_Flashback..._

_The faint sound of laughter echoed in her ears. There was two boys who ran up to her child-like-self. The both of them grabbed her hands and encouraged her to run with them. They was were laughing, the three of them. She faintly remembered their faces. All she could recall was silver hair to her left and brown hair to her right. _

_Another faded out memory came to her recall. A night of falling stars, a promise made on a paopu fruit, a keychain given to him, a moment being with him is the secret cave not in the secret palce, and finally being replaced by another. The finally memory ended dark and disconneted for her friends, and then a bright light back._

_End of Flashback._

_"What was that?" The princess questioned, "I want to find him! Again...," She ended._

_She ran through the kingdom to the Keyblade Master's chamber. He was known as the Keyblader of the Moon because he wielded _the _Moon Swiper_ keyblade.

"Master Averenth!" She called out as he exited his chamber.

"Princess! What is it?" Averenth asked.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"With what?" He questioned.

"Leaving...," She replied.

"Leaving? Why?" He wondered.

"A mission, I must persue to the end," She answered.

"What mission?" He tried to get a straight answer from her.

"Some I knew... I need to find him again," She ended.

"Oh, I see. It's that boy, right? Averenth replied.

"Ah!" She gasped. "How did you know?" She questioned.

"You tell me everyday... about your dreams... he always appears, right?" Averenth replies.

"Oh, right! Silly of me," The princess replied.

"Ok, I'll help!" Averenth replied, "Let's make a plan, ok? I just got a message from Master Yen Sid for me to test the newest keyblade members, but if you want to leave then let's talk to Yen Sid about it, ok? He wants me to do a few tasks and since you're of the _highest rank _as a keyblader, known as a _keyblade master. _You can do it. These tasks are: _one_ - _testing the new keybladers_, _two_ - _checking the status of outside worlds _and _three _- _your mission_: _findin him; your love_. Plus the king, your father requested me to take your brother the outside worlds as his birthday present." Averenth ended.

"WHAT!" The princess yelled.

"Sshhhhh! Don't yell," Averenth whispered.

"Sorry," She whispered back.

"Ok, let's enter my chamber and get this settled with Yen Sid," Averenth replied.

"Ok. I hope this works," She answered.

"Me, too," Averenth replied.

Later, Master Yen Sid excepted the trade with Master Averenth for the Princess to take his place. Plus Yen Sid thought the Princess was a fair trade since the new keyblade wielders were around her age status. So after the news that the princess could travel to Yen Sid's tower \was excepted they rushed off to see her father who was in the throne room.

_**End of Final Mix Moment.**_

* * *

The end of _Prologue_.


	3. Chapter 1: The Shining Waves

**Chapter 1: The Shining Waves of a Small Island Breeze**

* * *

**T**he calm waves _swished_ in and out from the shore. This was a world that was hidden away from the other outside worlds until now. In the distance was the sound of childen's laughter; it echoed out across the sound of the waves and the breeze. There was even the soft faint sound of the birds singing in the warm cool air. _Good-byes_ where said at the _paopu tree_ and they were off to the the next adventure.

Yen Sid had already sent for Sora and Riku to come to the _Mysterious Tower_ in _Twilight Town_ to take _Mark of Mastery Exam _in the _dream world_. Their mission was to stop the _dream eater _and to _unlock_ the keyhole to release the worlds back to their original order, also known as the "_World Order_".

A mission that would open up new roads for the Gummi Ship to travel on and new worlds to travel to and fro. New enemies may arise out of the shadows, but this is the job for the _keybladers_ to keep that from happening. Meanwhile, in another world a mysterious girl in a white cloak requests premission to leave her world, but the king rejects her request that is until _Master __Averenth_ vouchs for her to go only because _Master Yen Sid_ was requesting for her to see him at his tower and maybe as a little birthday present or request since it was _her_ _birthday_, too.

Moments earlier, the king granted the prince a trip to the outside worlds with _Master __Averenth_as a birthday present. So, why not her? Because she's daddy's little princess. Even though, she's a keyblade master and not a little child any more. The king gives Master Averenth a nod to except both requests; to let her travel the outside worlds along with Averenth's vouch for her, but _only_ to _check on the status_ and _nothing else_. That's mainly because she didn't asks to look for the _boy_ in her dreams. After that, she _must _to return home when her mission is over, so that she can attened own _her_ wedding. A betrovel requested by the king, of course.

She was summoned to come to the tower early because Sora and Riku were due to wake-up from the dream world soon, but they hadn't even begun to wake-up yet. This gave Yen Sid and the others time to talk with her.

"Master Yen Sid, you sent for me?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," Yen Sid began, "You see these two in front of me? I want you to join them on their quest, okay?"

"I see. You want me to aid them on their missions?" She asked.

"Yes. And their is one other who may or may not gain the ability to wield that of a keyblade, but yet she can wield Riku's key," Yen Sid replied.

_(Spoilers about her missions; go to the __Bonus Features__ chapter)_

"So, what am I to do in the meantime while I wait for them to awaken?" She asked.

"Why, don't you wait in the library," Yen Sid replied as he summoned a door way leading to the _Kingdom Keyblade Library_.

"Uh? Ok," She said in a slight surprised voice, as she nodded 'yes'.

She just noticed Mickey, Donald and Goofy who were also waiting for their friends to wake-up, but Donald started to loose his temper.

"Why does she get to go to the Kingdom Key-whatever-it-was-called?" Donald quacked aloud.

"Uh? Would you like to go there with me? Please?" She started to say, "If that's okay with Master Yen Sid, that is."

Yen Sid nodded 'yes' and began to say, "Mickey can go with you. Donald and Goofy can too, if they want to."

Donald was thrilled along with Goofy and Mickey. In the top room of the tower where Yen Sid usually stays the most, a.k.a. the Sorcerer's Loft, the door leading to the _Kingdom Keyblade Library_ appeared on the oppsite side of the Wardrobe room; were Sora got his new black clothes from the fairies. They entered into the Kingdom Keyblade Library room to wait for Sora and Riku to awaken.

She noticed some books that looked very intresting to her. She glanced over some of them. There was one book called "_The Legacy of the Keyblade_," another called "_The Keyblader's Graveyard_," and one other called "_The Untold Secrets_". Each one was intresting, one book mentioned some keybladers named _Ventus_, _Terra _and _Aqua_. Their stories each ended sad, but it also told about inheiriting a keyblade from a keyblade wielder and some other stuff. She was through looking at the books, so she went over to talk with King Mickey.

"So, who was Yen Sid talking about when he said '_she_ can wield Riku's key'?" She asked.

"Oh," Mickey began with a little giggle, "Her name's _Kairi_. She's a friend of theirs who had to stay behind because she doesn't wield a keyblade. At least not yet. It depends if she will wield a keyblade of her own, someday," Mickey ended.

"Oh, intresting," She replied, "By the way, My name is—oops. I can't say my name just yet, sorry," She replied.

Mickey giggle, "That's ok. My name is Mickey Mouse. King Mickey to most," He said as he throw out his hand for her to shake as a greeting.

She giggle back, "Then it's very nice to meet you with a proper introduction. Unlike mine," She said closing her eyes and smiling as she shook his hand. "And so... Who are you two?" She asked after she was through shaking Mickey's hand and turned to face them.

"Name's Donald Duck," Donald replied.

"And mine's Goofy," Goofy replied with a _'A-yuck' _giggle sound.

"Well, I'm very glad to meet you both, too," She said with a smile and without closing her eyes this time.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku finally suceeded in the Mark of Mastery and returned from the dream world back to the real world.

Master Yen Sid exclaimed, "It seems you both have suceeded your missions to unlock the worlds barriers and reunited them to their former state. I proclaim you both to being true Keyblade Masters."

They were both happy to hear that they've both passed and completed the mission together without fail. Sora and Riku smiled with gladness of suceess.

"Now, if it's okay. It's time for you both to meet someone who has been waiting in the Library for you two to wake up," Yen Sid said.

"Uh? Kairi?" Sora and Riku both asked.

"You'll see," Yen Sid said nugging them toward the door way.

_**Flashback...**_

_A private flashback moment with the princess and Averenth that wasn't mentioned earlier in the hallway. Before they talked too her father about the travels. Averenth gives the princess a heads up and a hint to who she's looking for._

_"He maybe closer to you than you think, princess," Averenth replied, "Even if it's on this journey... he maybe closer than you know...," Averenth ended._

_"Who is he?" She asks._

_"You must find out for yourself," He replied._

_**End of Flashblack.**_

"What did he mean?" She Thought to herself.

When they entered into the room there was someone standing in front of them in a white cloak and a keyblade in hand. Two choices arrise as they entered the room.

_Choice 1: 'Fight the White Unknown!'_

_Choice 2: 'Don't Fight the White Unknown._

Sora and Riku prepared for battle by calling out their keyblades to their hands, finding out that the White Cloaked Unknown could call forth one keyblade to both hands and the battle began. The battle lingers on for a while till finally a victory from the White Cloaked Unknown. Sora and Riku fall to the ground tried from the fight that she had with them. She was a little tired too, but she turned around to face the bookshelf again as she took off her hood to revealed herself to them. She slowly turned back around to face them as she began to introduce herself to them.

"My name's Adalene. Call me Adale," Adale says to everyone at last.

Sora and Riku where both shocked at the sight of seeing that they lost to her, but they just burst out laughting at the sight of each other's shocked faces.

"The look on your face Sora!" Riku laughed.

"No," Sora giggled, "Look at yours!"

They were getting along like old buddies that knew each other since the day they met. It was also like they had been together for a long time, which they had, but Adale didn't know that. She only guessed that they were best friends since they were little and it brought back memories; another flashback.

_**Flashback...**_

_Laughing in the distance._

_"Look at your face!" a boy replied laughing._

_"No, look at yours!" another boy replied laughing, too. _

_"You both look and act like brothers!" she replied with a giggle._

_The laughing continues._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"You know, you both remind me of brothers!" Adale replied.

"Ha ha," Sora began, "That reminds me of something... Oh, yeah I landed on Riku in the dream world," he ended laughing.

"_Landed on me_! When did that happen? I remember it was more like sit!" Riku replied trying to hold back his laughing, "Man, you sat on me."

Adale cleared her throat and began to say, "May I please, join you on your quest?" She asked humbly.

They both spaced out for a second of shock and then came back in.

"Sure, if you want to," Sora replied.

"That's great! Thanks!" Adale said happily, "By the way, sorry about that battle," Adale started to scratch the back of her head with unsureness.

"Nah, think nothing of it," Riku began, "We were probably still exhaused from the last mission and beside that why don't we have a rematch sometime, ok?"

"Sure! You're on!" Adale replied with a little giggle and a beautiful smile that got Riku's attension.

"Wow! Cool!" Riku thought to himself in a weird way; like a in-love daze.

In a private disscussion, Mickey asked if Adale had a place to stay while she was in the outside worlds.

"No, I don't have a place to stay right now," She told him.

"Okay, then I invite you to come and stay at Disney Castle for the time being," King Mickey requested.

"What! Really! Thanks your Majesty!" She replied excitedly.

"If everyone will return to the Sorcerser's Loft, thank you," Yen Sid requested and so everyone did return into the room before, "Okay. I request you all to take a few days rest at your homeworlds or wherever you like to, to stay and relax awhile. Then head out when you feel well-rested, ok?" Yen Sid ended.

Everyone replied either in nods or saying out loud, "Ok!" They all got ready to set off in the Gummi Ship back to their homeworlds, all except for Adale and King Mickey.

"We're going to see if Kairi wants to join our mission," Sora called.

"Okay. But I have to go with King Mickey, instead. So, I'll see you guys later!" Adale replied.

"Okay!" Sora called back.

_Time to rest at Destiny Islands and Disney Castle. _

After that Adale stayed behind to wait with King Mickey and Yen Sid for Donald and Goofy to come back with the Gummi Ship. By the time, they got to Destiny Islands the sun was setting into the horizon and Kairi noticed them as the Gummi Ship arrived. She waved at them (_like the scene from the first KH opening of "Simple and Clean"_). She waited for them to land the Gummi Ship and she raced into Sora and Riku's arms.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again!" Kairi cried out in joy.

"Same here!" Sora replied.

Riku only smiled and massed with Sora's brown-spikey hair to get Sora to chase him. He was feeling quite enlighted to see Destiny Islands again and probably because something else, too. Sora, Riku and Kairi were all having fun racing and chasing each other in circles 'till it was time to relax at the paopu tree before heading back home on the other the island across the way. They sat in different spots on the tree; Riku sat closest to the paopu fruit, Sora sat beside him and Kairi leaded against the tree. (_Every now and then they trade spots; sometimes Sora sits closest to the paopu fruit, Kairi sits next to him and Riku leans against the tree. It depends on their moods_).

"So, what was it like?" Kairi asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Sora replied.

"Riku? What about you? Can you explain it?" Kairi asked Riku.

Riku was in a daze, he was just staring out at the sunset setting into the sea.

"Riku?" Kairi questioned.

"Uh? What. Oh, it was beautiful. So, many different things to see there, but it was nothing more than it being just like a dream," Riku replied, then he began to say in a dream-like whispering daze, "_She was so pretty_."

"Uh? _What_!" Sora was cought of guard.

"Who was pretty?" Kairi wondered, "Sora?"

"Oh, there was a girl with a keyblade at Yen Sid's tower," Sora begain to say, "She was cute wasn't she, Riku?" Sora teased Riku a little and poking him with his elbow. Riku just remained in silence after that.

"Let's go home and get some rest. Okay, Sora? Kairi?" He replied as he stood up on the paopu tree.

"Okay," They both replied back.

They headed off to the other island across the way to rest. Riku's house was the first house on the right entering onto the island. Sora's was the house further back on the right of the hill side and Kairi's was on the left of the hill side it was the Mayor's house. (_Note: For a visual aid use the picture used for KH/KH2's concept of 14 year old Kairi on the other island or KH2 manga's chaper something where Roxas begins talking to Kairi. P.s. Right is not your right, but their right entering from the ocean in a backwards view._)

Later, back at Yen Sid's Tower Donald and Goofy were returning from Destiny Islands. They didn't stay long at the islands only long enough to say goodbye to Sora and Riku inside the Gummi Ship, and then zoom off back to the King. Adale and Mickey were talking about her homeworld and that the king there made an exception for her to leave the kingdom only because of Averenth, her keyblade master, vouched for her to go see Yen Sid.

"It's my birthday today," She also kind of uttered out.

"What?" Mickey said in surprise, "Really? It's your birthday today! Wow! How old are ya? And we should celebrate your special day at my kingdom, okay?" Mickey said in exicitment, questions and full of wonder with joy all in the mix.

"I'm seventeen today," Adale replied.

"Wow!" Mickey replied, "You're the same age as Riku."

"Now it's my turn to say _'wow'_! And cool?" Adale replied.

Donald and Goofy finally made it back to Yen Sid's castle to pick up both the King and Adale.

"Are you ready to go your Majesty?" Donald called as he docked the Gummi Ship on the edged of the Tower's sitting grounds.

King Mickey called back, "Yes, we're ready to go! Right, Adalene?"

"Yes, King Mickey, but please just call me Adale. We don't have to be proper with names, ok?" Adale asked.

"If that's so, then just call me, Mickey. You don't have to me King or your Majesty, okay?" Mickey replied cheerfully.

"Okay, it's a deal. You call me Adale and I'll call you Mickey," Adale replied happily.

"C'mon! Please! Let's get going!" Donald yelled out.

"Okay!" Adale and Mickey both called out to Donald, and they both grabbed each other's hands as they jumped into the Gummi Ship's door way entrance on the side. That's when they finally headed off the Disney Castle at last and a sigh of relief was in the air for Donald.

Later, that evening King Mickey called everyone for dinner in the grand hall. It was decorated in a mad hatter styled tea-birthday party. Everyone sat down to eat dinner and for dessart a surprise birthday cake! Mickey stood up and clicked his glass gentely with the spoon to get everyone to look up at him.

"One, two, three!" He began, then the others joined in.

"Happy birthday, Adale!" Everyone said.

Adale blushed and she was at a loss for words, except for, "Thank you, everyone!"

"You're welcome!" They all replied back to her.

She blew out all the candles on the cake. There was seventeen of them. Her first wish had already came true when she finally got to leave her homeworld for the first time in her life. The second wish was still in the mix. She wasn't sure if she had found the person she was looking for. How would she know? She hadn't seen him since they were little, but all-in-all she still want to meet him again.

* * *

**_The End of Chapter 1._**


	4. Chapter 2: Intermission

**Chapter 2: Intermission and a Strange Dream**

* * *

**T**hat night, she was dreaming about the same dream. Tossing and turning, she went back into the dream world to complete what she had started, but even still she would not get the chance to complete all of the remaining dream and perhaps she will or never will, only time can tell.

Returning to the dream that was left incomplete, _Dive to the Heart: Station 2_. This station has a picture of a sillhouette of the fourteen princesses of heart. Also on it was a locked door and panel that had to be opened by a few cordinations. Those cordinations were to practice the usual: hit, open and toss, but with a new added practice of collecting pieces of a half heart shaped object to open the door. This was the key to opening the door.

She collected all the pieces and she headed over to the door to opened it. It lead to a bright light into the next stage of the heart. This stage lead to an ocean view, it was neither Destiny Island or anywhere else, but just a random view of the ocean of an unknown location. Three of her friends and her teacher stood in front of her, they all asked her four different questions. She walked over to Kimberly first. She was sitting on a short curved tree bearing fruit.

"What are you worried about?" Kimberly's question began.

_A) Nothing._

_B) My friends._

_C) Myself._

_Adale choose, "B"._

"Is that really important?" Kimberly replied.

The next question went to Aden, Adale's fiancé. Adale walk over to the shoreline were he was standing staring out at the sea.

"What is your dream?" Aden's question began.

_D) To see the world._

_E) To be known._

_F) To heard rare music._

Adale choose, "A".

The last question, was going to be hard to choose. This was a trick question from her friend, Norton.

"What do you want out of life?" Norton's question began.

_G) To see another world's sunset._

_H) To find someone important to you._

_I) To change._

Adale choose, "H".

After she made her mind up on these choices, the voice began to speak to her.

_Your adveture begins a dawn's breaking light._

_If you keep a your pace on time _

_you'll make it through just fine._

_The day the door opens_

_is both close by and far away._

_Don't give up _

_and don't give in._

The next platform has a dark secret sealed inside of it. She walked up a few steps to reach the station of secrets. By this time, the dream was beginning to end again, she was waking up.

"Adale! It rise and shine time," Jiminy Cricket called for her to get up.

"Uh?" She replied as she began to yawn and rub her eyes.

"Jiminy?" She said sleepy.

"Everyone's leaving to go to Destiny Islands!" Jiminy Cricket replied.

For some reason that name rung a bell in Adale's head.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Adale whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Jiminy questioned her.

"Oh, nothing. Just something familiar," She replied.

"Oh, okay! If you're ready to head out with the others, let's go!" He answered.

She had to think about it.

"Jiminy? Do you think it's ok if I go on my _Keyblade Glider_, instead?" She asked.

"_Keyblade Glider_? What's that?" Jiminy wondered.

"If it's ok. I'll show you outside! It's to dangerious to use inside," She replied.

"Sure," He replied.

They headed outside into the garden that's where she showed Jiminy her Keyblade Glider for the first time. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were just entering into the garden when Mickey just noticed the Keyblade Glider Adale had. He was stunned to see that someone other than the former keybladers, who he had meet 12 years earlier and disappeared afterwards, could weild not just a Keyblade, but a Keyblade Glider, too.

"She's a true Keyblade Master," Mickey thought to himself.

"She was born with that keyblade. Just like... them," He continued to in thought.

**Final Mix Scene...**

_Flashback..._

A coversation that took place in Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower. Right before Aqua took Ven back to the Land of Departure, later known as Castle Oblivion.

"Don't worry as long as we're here. He'll have more faces to see when he comes back to us!" Mickey tells Aqua.

"Ven you here that? We'll help you come back to us... Together! And I'll try to find away to get Terra to come back to us, too! I promise," Aqua replies.

_End of Flashback._

**End of Final Mix Scene.**

"Your Highness!" Donald called.

"Garwsh. You, ok? Goofy asked.

"Uh?" Mickey began with a giggle, "Yeah. She's quite unique, don't you think?"

"Uh? What!" Donald wondered what he was talking about and then noticed the Keyblade Glider.

"Is that? Ah-" Donald said speechlessly.

"A Key Glider," Goofy replied.

Mickey just giggled, "It's a Keyblade Glider."

"Oh. Yeah! Uh?" Donald and Goofy both replied in confusion.

Mickey just sighed and called, "C'mon! Let's get into the Gummi Ship. It looks like she'll catch up with us!"

"Garsh, really?" Goofy said puzzeled.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy headed down to the Gummi Ship, while Adale got ready to get her Keyblade Glider reved up to use, but not before she got her suit of armour on. Jiminy held on tightly and was give a little spaceman helmet.

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
